The Remid of Nigthmare
by Angela Li Marvell
Summary: (Pov Junjie) dolor sangre muerte y agonía eso es lo único que causo Goon en mi, estas heridas que tengo no son nada comparado al sufrimiento que pase y que cause, Maldito Goon...Maldita debilidad-muerte, sangre, dolor y pedido especial para J-chan


**Ohayou, konnichiha, kombanha mina-san, si estoy aquí con una nueva historia que cree junto con un amigo mío "J", por cierto si piensan que J suplantara a Raúl ni lo imaginen, Raúl es mi Bro, mi Nee-chan, "la cosa que amo fastidiar", el Rey de hielo y los demás apodos que le puse pues el ocupa un pequeño trozo de mi Kokoro y aunque se fue y no sé si regresara el siempre estará con migo.**

 **Sin más preámbulos la historia...**

 **Desclimer:** SlugTerra y sus personajes no me pertenecen a Ashap Fipke y sus respectivos co-creadores, yo solo escribo por diversión

 **NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~NYA~**

 **Remind of a Nightmare**

 **R** ecordar, para muchos es algo alegre, para mi es una pesadilla, recordar como con mis habilidades lastime a todos los seres que yo amaba, aun siento la impotencia de saber que por mi culpa varias vidas terminaron; dicen que el tiempo lo cura todo, ¡qué gran mentira!, todo el mundo piensa que ya supere lo que sucedió con "Goon" pero eso es solo una fachada, un muro que puse para que nadie notara mi sufrimiento , " _no por siempre podrás sujetar ese muro Jun-chan_ " escuche decir vagamente gire un poco y vi los ojos miel y chocolate de mi prima, Si Ángela Coraline Li Marvell es mi prima aunque lejana, la familia Lanjua y la Familia Li han compartido árbol genealógico por muchos años; volví a ver el vacio y abrí mi boca mientras las palabras brotaban solas…

…

…

…

…

Era un día tranquilo en _East Caverns_ casi ni había problemas, estaba en mi patrullaje matutino ayudando algunas personas que tenían problemas sin saber que ese sería el comienzo de una pesadilla que dudaría eternamente, termine de revisar _Jingshang cavern_ todo en orden, me dirigí a _Yangshou cavern_ sin saber que una mirada maligna seguía cada paso mío

-Joven Junjie-sama por favor ayúdeme – escuche decir a alguien su voz era seca, me gire sobre mis hombros para encontrarme con un anciano, estaba encorvado y necesitaba un bastón para caminar, el anciano me explico que su mecha se había dañado y tenía que regresar rápido a su caverna, lo lleve en la parte trasera de mi mecha, el señor me guio a una caverna totalmente destruida, por un momento sentí un muy mal presagio y no fui el único Joo-Joo y las demás babosas lo sintieron pues comenzaron a gruñir, llegamos a una casa totalmente destruida lo único que quedaba de ella era unas vigas que en cualquier momento cederían

-Ya llegamos… – dijo el anciano con una voz seca y un tono tétrico, sentí como los pelos de mi nuca se erizaba, el señor de edad se bajo de mi mecha y comenzó a caminar hasta quedar en frente mío – campeón – hablo, no sé qué demonios le paso a ese señor, su piel estaba de un color pálido enfermizo con alguna cicatrices y sus ojos estaba de color rojo, un ligero corrientaso paso por mi cabeza al ver al anciano en ese estado, con mucha cautela retrocedí unos pasos y salí corriendo de ahí, pero unos _marooders_ me siguieron y poco a poco empezaron a acorralarme mientras me empezaron a lanzar babosas, pero esas babosas parecían demonios, en un momento de descuido me lanzaron una carnero la cual no pude esquivar haciendo que chocara con unárbol, cuando mi vista se aclaro logre notar que enfrente mío estaba ese señor apuntándome con una babosa que jamás vi en mi vida cuando la disparo esta aterrizo en mi pecho y el anciano cayó al piso, la babosa demonio empezó a generar una onda la cual se apodero de mi cuerpo e hizo que sintiera punzadas de dolor en todo mi cuerpo, cuando el dolor ceso me encontraba en un lugar vacio

-Donde estoy – dije para mi mismo

-En tu mente Joven Campeón – escuche esa voz tétrica otra vez gire sobre mis talones encontrándome con esa babosa demonio pero esta era mucho más alta que yo ( **como en la película** ), de su ojo salió una onda oscura la cual produjo una oleada de dolor en mi cabeza y así fue que comenzó esa lucha interna para saber quien controlaba a quien, pero ese demonio uso un recuerdo el cual creí ocultar en lo más profundo de mi mente, la primera vez que asesine a sangre fría por venganza, me desconcentre y el logro tomar el control…

Vacio, eso fue lo primero que sentí, estaba en un lugar vacio flotando en la nada, no me podía mover ni ver algo, hasta que un pequeño destello de luz apareció y se acerco a mi hasta que pude ver una imagen que me helo hasta los huesos. Era mi padre y mi hermano mayor Kai ( **Jees-nee-chan lo reconoces ¬w¬** ) ambos entrenando a mi hermana menor Liánhua Sakura Lanjua, ella era la menor de los tres hermanos Lanjua, solo teníamos entre ella y yo había seis años de diferencia, tenía el pelo negro y unos ojo verdes llenos de vida; 3n ese momento mi hermanita dirigió su vista hacia donde se suponía que yo estaba y esbozo una enorme sonrisa

-Jun-nii-chan – dijo con alegría alzando su brazo en forma de saludo

-¡ NO, DEJALA EELA ES UNA NIÑA! – grite con todas mis fuerzas pero ni si quiera un eco escuche; mi padre y mi hermano mayor giraron un poco en la dirección en donde "yo" estaba y al verme ambos fruncieron su seño y Rai agarro por los hombros a Liánhua le susurro algo haciendo que ella dirigiera su vista hacia "mi" pero sus ojos expresaba terror en ese momento mi padre dio un paso al frente

-Quien eres y donde esta mi hijo – Hablo mi padre con su voz potente que a mucho hacía temblar, en ese momento comprendí porque decían que mi hermano y yo somos la viva imagen de nuestro padre literalmente había heredado la apariencia de él, a excepción de mi hermano él había heredado los ojos verdes de mi madre; el demonio de "Goon" se fue directo hacia mi padre, él le daba golpes directos los cuales mi padre esquivaba sin ningún problema, en un movimiento rápido mi padre se logro posicionar detrás de él dándole una patada que lo lanzo lejos, "Goon" chasqueo los dedos y miles de marooders empezaron a atacar mi hogar, Rai se puso en posición defensiva atacando a cualquiera que se acercase a mi Madre o a mi hermanita mientras tanto en la batalla entre "Goon" y mi padre, aquella babosa demonio se estaba empezando a cansar a así que decidió terminar el duelo de una vez por todas disparándole una carnero a mi padre la cual no pudo esquivar e hizo que chocara con una roca rompiéndole el cuello

-¡PADRE! – Grito mi hermano lleno de furia y se abalanzo sobre "mi" y así comenzó la batalla, para muchos hacer enojar a alguien que lleve como apellido Lanjua y sabiendo lo impulsivo que es Rai él no sería la excepción, cuando Rai "me" iba a dar un golpe certero "Goon" lo agarro por el brazo y lo tira hacia el templo de los ancestros de mi familia, el un poco aturdido se levanta y la babosa Demonio lanza una demoledora haciendo que el templo se fuera sobre él.

-¡RAI-NII-SAMA! – Escuche gritar a mi hermana haciendo que "Goon" la volteara a ver, ahí estaba mi Florecilla y Mi madre abrazándola en forma de protección en ese momento me di cuento lo iguales que eran, ojos verdes fuerte y expresivos, cabello negro noche y una hermosa piel nívea, por mala suerte mi Madre era una mujer débil y mi pequeña Liánhua era una niña de nueve años no tenía mucha practica y habilidad como mi hermano mayor o yo; ambas trataron de corre pero uno de los marooders disparo una trillado la cual impacto a mi Madre cortándola en dos y formando un enorme charco de sangre, Liánhua grito despavorida al ver esa escena.

-Ahora sigues tu "Florecilla"* - dijo "Goon" con su tétrica voz haciendo que mi Florecilla quedara paralizada de miedo, el condenado Demonio estaba a punto de dispararle una trilladora pero una ráfaga Negra-Roja le quito la lanzadora, frustrado dirigió si vista hacia una joven la cual yo conocía perfectamente, aquella joven tenía una hermosa y nívea piel, cabello lacio negro carbón el cual estaba amarrado con dos carriletes a medio hacer dejando una parte suelta ( **es como el estilo de Meiling de card captor Sakura** ) que le llegaba casi a las caderas, aquella joven era la cual por obligación tenia casarme con ella pero a la vez fue la muchacha la cual me robo el corazón, su nombre era Meiling Xiao-Lang, otra pelea la cual por más que intentaba no podía detener, aunque ella usara una falda que le llegaba hasta los tobillos y un corte lineal que estaba desde por debajo de la rodilla y una camisa china, ella se movía con el viento, pero ese Demonio la engaño y en un movimiento rápido la cogió del cuello y la agarro entre el piso, mi amada empezó a forcejear mientras en el lugar que estaba le imploraba que la dejase en paz pero "Goon" solo aplico más fuerza hasta que ella dejo de forcejear y callo rendida, él aun sujetándola del cuello la alzo y la lanzo a la bases de las armas donde muchas espadas y lanzas se incrustaron en su cuerpo tiñendo las armas de carmesí y empezando a formar hilos de sangre y una lanza especialmente se clavo en su pecho desgarran una pequeña parte de su corazón ( **Ang: *como una niña viendo por primera vez una película de terror* ¡que Gore! J:jejejeje esta genial** ) no…no…no " _YA PARA ESTO DE UNA BUENA MALDITA VEZ_ " grite pero parece que perdí hasta la voz, al ver tal baño de sangre Liánhua quedo totalmente paralizada de miedo y dejando sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras derramaban desconsoladamente lagrimas, la Babosa Demonio solo sonrió macabramente, se acerco a paso lento y tranquilo hacia ella mientras rogaba por que la dejara en paz llego a una distancia cercana ella estaba muerta de miedo su cuerpo temblaba sin control y sus ojos abiertos como platos dejando ver que sus pupilas solo eran puntos los cuales miraba directamente al demonio disparo una trilladora y en un parpadeo el cuerpecito decapitado de mi Florecilla caía en el suelo dejando un charco de sangre…

…

…

…

…

Todas las noche despertaba por **the Remid of nigthmare** y antes de que pudiera gritar mordía la comisura de mi dedo pulgar hasta sentir el sabor metalizado de mi sangre ; por esa razón deje el refugio Shane, ellos no se podían enterar de "eso", en cambio me fui a la casa de la "Tía" Riku, ella y sus dos hijos me recibieron con los brazos abiertos pero ella y Ang se enteraron de mi recuerdo eterno, decidieron no decir nada hasta me sintiera listo, la "tía" Riku solo me vendaba con sumo cuidado la herida y luego preparaba un té con una infunción de hiervas la cual me relajaba y hacia que me durmiese sin soñar, en cambio Ang ella me ofrecía esa compañía silenciosa y me dejaba que me apoyara la cabeza sobre su regazo como si fuera una almohada y ella empezaba a acariciar mi cabeza como si fuera un niño chiquito hasta que le té hiciese efecto pero esa noche antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo la imagen de Meiling se empezaba a hacer borrosa y se transformaba en la imagen de Nicoll lo cual me daba una paz momentánea.

" _Familia es familia Junjie, aunque nuestros apellidos no coinciden en el fondo de nuestra sangre corre la misma sangre, la sangre de la familia Beulleodi mun*, la cual está en los clanes Li y los clanes Lanjua_ **"**

 **FIN** __

 ***Aparece una chara con el pelo color rojo escarlata y unas orejas de neko rojas, piel blanca y ojos verde oscuro, trae una camisa sin magas verdel paste con diseño de espinas de rosa y una falda en forma de rosa color rojo, en la mano izquierda tiene un brazalete en forma de espinas de rosa y en la derecha un guante son dedos verde con franjas rojas hasta el codo y una botas altas una de color rojo y la otra verde* hala Mina-san si se preguntan quién soy pues permítanme presentarme soy Rochelia Rosament o como me llama Roze (se lee Rouse) soy la parte creativa y romántica de Ang-chan y la responsable de que Ang cree fanfis *hace una venia* la vengo a explicarles sobre la familia Beulleodi mun, esta era una familia de asesinos y caza demonios muy conocida y temida a la vez, era reconocido por ser muy pero muy sanguinarios a la hora de matar asi que los patriarcas de la familia decidieron separarla en dos clanes Li y Lanjua eso es todo**

 **Ok chicos aquí Ang, J espero que te haya gustado y gracias por echarme una mano con el Fanfic espero que le haya gustado se acepta Reviews que apoyan y suben la moral se cuida y Ang se va**

 **1: Liánhua viene del chino tradicional el cual significa "flor de loto" y Sakura es un nombre japonés que significa "flor de cerezo" por eso Junjie le decía de cariño florecilla**

 **2: debido a que los nombres de la hermana de Junjie son de origen chino y japonés quise que el apellido de esta familia se coreano eso significa "sangrienta luna" así combinaría estos tres idiomas asiáticos**

 **Chauu**

 **PD: Nicoll estoy preparando un Junjell jejejeje se que gustara 3:D**

 **Se me cuidan y ahora si chauuuuuuuu (^w^)/**


End file.
